The last war
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: This one is goig to get bloody.


What if you lost everything dear to you in one day? What if that was just the start. That things were going to get so bad. So incredibly Bad. That all you can do is pry that you die a fast death before it gets worse.

I left a clue at the end of the story about who will be in the next chapter.

All Zim wanted to do was impress the Tallest, and end the world, But being a moron didn't do him any favors. But he was still very, very dangerous. He had a small insane robot name Gir that did what he said. (Some times) Why I said had? Thats will be explain latter.

My name is Tak. I'm an Irken solder, but that's not important now or anymore.

I was with the Armada when it happened. We had just took over a new planet. It put up one hell of a fight too. We were getting closer to earth. The Tallest had asked me about the earths defenses.

Because Zim never really told them shit. I reported to the Tallest, and told them the real threat is these two humans name Dib and Gaz, and that there father can be a real problem, And the fact that Zim would tire to help us.

They looked at each other with horror. The Tallest Red toled me to go down to earth and take out Zim. Has they get all of there reinforcements. I told them that this would be a dream come true.

I got in my ship, and was on my why to Earth. About two seconds in to the trip. I started to get some weird readings. There was a large readings of Gama rays, and Radioactive waves at a vary large scale. It was coming from Earth, and it was getting bigger. I know what was happening.

There was an exploitation beginning, and it was a big one. I tied to alert the Tallest but the Gama rays were stopping my transmission. I had to turn , and get away as fast as I can. I would have stopped at the Armada, but there is no way that the Armada would have been save. The other ships didn't see it coming. I saved the last transmission from the Tallest here listen.

Record log : "Tak were the hell do you think your go- What, what are you saying. Turn the ship a AA AAAAHHHHHHHHH. Transmission end. This bright white light was right behind me. I was going as fast as I can to out run it so it wont swallow me as well, but it was getting closer, and closer. I was going as fast as I can I. It took me an hour to out run the bright light. As soon as I did I stopped. I waited tell the Gama and Radioactive waves were at a safe level. I started to go back as soon as I can. As soon as I got there I saw the Armada up side. There was a hole on the left side of the ship.

I could see bodies floating around in it. I had seen enough. The Tallest were dead. They all were dead. I could not believe what I saw. This was madness all of this distortion. All dead. All dead, and the ships ripped to shit. I went back to Earth to see how bad it was. It didn't look any different, But there was no life signs.

I saw empty citys. No life signs at all. Cars were upside down. Buildings were all burnt out. The streets had been torn up. Nothing but distortion. Just that there were no pepole. I flew to Zim's place. As soon as I landed I got out of my ship. His front door was wide opened. I thought I saw Gir looking at me from in side the dark house, but it was just his head. I walked up to it.

At this point I didn't care to stay too long. I down loaded his memory and got the fuck out of there. I turned around to go back to my ship. Just as I was about to get aboard it. I heard a voice coming from behind me. " Don't tell us your leaving already? " It sounded female. I turned to look back to see him. No one was there. I yelled! " Who's there?" I looked around to see who would respond.

Then I got one. I turned to see a teenage human woman in green floating above me. She kinda looked like the Gaz human, but in green. " My name is Buttercup, and it's about time you got here Tak." I asked to her." What happened here, and how do you know me?" She floated to the grown giving me a weird look. I asked her. " Tell me what happened here, and how do you know my name?" Louder.

With a smile on her face she told me. " Gaz told me what you would look like, and what happened here was all because of Zim. And I'm here to bring you to the others." At this point I was getting upset I yelled. " What others? What the fuck is going on here?" She told me. " Me my two sisters and the other survives of the other reality's are fighting Zim. "I came here to get you to join us to stop Zim from getting the last INFINITY GEM for his gauntlet, and stopping him from becoming a GOD." I didn't know what a infinity gem is but the word Zim and God scared the shit out of me.

danny.P.PowerP.G.Sailor.S.maxx.Grim.M.GazTHANOS

I made this one easy. If you get confuse of what the INFINITY GEM is

Look up THANOS.


End file.
